During the last year, we have constructed two plasmid vectors: one contains an Emerald marker driven by Zscan4 promoter;and the other contains a Strawberry marker driven by Trim43 promoter. We have carried out the pronuclear injection of these two plasmids and obtained pups. We tested the germline transmission of the transgenes and whether two fluorescent proteins can be expressed as we designed. Unfortunately, we found that these fluorescent markers were rather ubiquitously expressed and did not show preimplantation stage-specific expression. We are currently repeating the pronuclear of plasmids after making a slight modification.